Unstoppable Mayhem
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Another Agents of Mayhem crossover, this time Persephone asks Ron to join her group of misfits in Mayhem. Rated for harsh language and adult situations.


It was after Team Possible had broken up and Ron laid the smackdown on Kim after she tried to take him down. Ron was grumbling as he was headed home. 'Idiots!' He thought, that was when he hand met up with a woman. She was very statuesque, in a black gown, pumps and opera length gloves. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was looking at Ron while having a cigarette in a holder dangling from her fingers.

"Where's your car?" He asked.

"Follow me Mr. Stoppable." She said and they went to a car that wasn't even on the market yet. They got in and she took off. "I am glad you decided to join us."

"Yeah I'm not going to be doing anything for the next few years." He just sat back and relaxed.

"I've seen the videos of your missions and I have to agree with you. You basically took out the main villain while the 'Little Girl' played with the sidekicks." Ron chuckled at the crack to Kim.

"Yeah, pretty much. Hey, I need a favor."

"Go ahead," he handed her a thumb drive.

"That has the video of her blowing up the volcano, giving me second degree burns."

"Which we shall fix."

"Thanks, could you please get this out to the media?"

"To embarass Global Justice? It will be my pleasure." She took the thumb drive and placed it in her cleavage. "Well, all I have to say is; 'Welcome to Mayhem'." Ron smiled and they shook hands.

* * *

(Ron PoV)

Team Possible was officially dead, no more missions where I had to basically have to Kim's job as she talks to that damned Mankey. Besides, she was grounded for awhile so she's not going anywhere. A week later, my parents had came back from some convention. I was sitting down on the couch. I was now in a lavender and violet silk shirt, black cargo pants and boots. The shirt was now open two buttons down. It was short sleeve and my right arm was now slightly cybernetic, like a bracer. It had enhanced my Mystical Monkey Powers to 'God-Like Ape' or as I like to call it 'Super Saiyajin God' mode.

Along with me were, Joule and Daisy, my pardners now. Joule was like the perfect woman, smart and gorgeous. She was dressed like a 'Barbie' doll, a pink T-shirt, boots and a blue mechanic's suit with top tied around her waist. She had long black hair, blue eyes and was nicely tanned. Daisy is a roller derby chick, she was in a custom made derby uniform complete with skates. She had black hair in a pin up girl style with a daisy in the right side. This chick was built like a brick shithouse, around 6 feet tall, 6 foot 4 in the skates, had silver eyes and tattoos all over her limbs. She was on my left as Joule was on my right.

"Welcome home," I said. Mom and Dad were shocked at the 'New' me. Mom went over to give me a hug as I stood up.

"Ronnie!" She said as she hugged me. "I heard what happened to you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Kim can't handle me. All that kung fu and gymnastics can't really compare to what I can do. Especially what I can do now." She looked my arm sadly, "it's no use. I have to use these cybernetics just so I can even move it. Also, the pain is still unbearable." Then I motioned to Joule and Daisy, "these are my pardners; Piper Andrews and Cosima Bellini." They both nodded.

"Ron," said Dad. "The media are say you are working for an world agency now, are you?" I knew this was coming, so I figure I'd tell the truth and nodded.

"They are better than Global Justice, I'm going to get a scholarship to ANY college in the world. Not just in one country, the entire world. My grades have been steady, as I'm sure you have seen my last report card." They had; B's and a couple of A's. They are proud.

"Have you decided on where you want to go?"

"Not yet, let me finish high school first." Mom was looking at the TV which was on CNN and got our attention.

"There's something on your big break up with Kimberly." She said, so she turned it up.

[ **The internet's mixed on who had caused the break up.** ]

[ **George, about a good 70% were saying it was Stoppable's fault before the video of the volcano showed up.** ]

[ **Right, now oh have the worm turned. After seeing the video, the 'Rose colored glasses' Global Justice has placed of the public's eyes about Kim Possible has been lifted.** ] Wow, it had turned out that there are still people hoping that we'd get back together as a team, but that's not going to happen. I'd rather work for LEGION than Global Justice again, even if Dr. Director got on her hands and knees and begged me to come back. Even if the future of the world depended on me returning to Kim and working with her, AS MY SIDEKICK! The future would suck, I'll say it again; I. Will. NEVER! Work. With Possible. Again! EVER!

"Would you three like to stay for dinner?" Asked mom, we looked at each other and nodded. After dinner, we headed back to base. After promising to keep in touch.

* * *

(Normal PoV)

Kim went to school the next morning, hoping to find Ron and force him back under her thumb. She couldn't find him last week. She thought he was just blowing off some steam and would come crawling back to her. But that wasn't the case; not when this new world wide agency teamed up with a video on demand company that showed one of their agents doing better than her! Her? The darling of the 'Teenage spy game'? He had stopped wars, destroyed a satellite that could destroy the planet, stopped a comet from hitting the planet and knocking it off course, stopped an immature manchild from controlling people with his music and saved a group of foreign leaders from being kidnapped all within a week.

How he did that she didn't know. What's worse, the agent's name was; "Go Ron go!" Said Tara as she was watching the show on her smartphone.

"What's this one again?" Asked Zita.

"The one where he, Red Card and Daisy stops the comet." Said Bonnie. Just then he activated his 'Mayhem' ability. "Uh oh, I know that look."

"He activated the 'Saiyajin God mode'." Said Tara.

"Wow, Ronnie's going to town on them!" Said Monique. Then as Ron had finished the guards off, Red Card stopped the comet. Mission accomplished, with that Ron and Red Card bumped chest as Daisy smacked him on the ass. "Hey, you think he can get us autographs of his team mates?"

"I don't know, email him see if he can." Said Bonnie as she turned off and put away her phone. So did the others as they knew class was about to start. Kim was now even more depressed, she can't live up to that. Ron just saved the world and look good doing it. What the hell did she just do?

TBC

* * *

A/N: I've been on an 'Agents of Mayhem' kick as of late. This is my second story I might do just a straight 'AoM' with an OC Agent dunno yet. When I do, be on the lookout for it.


End file.
